My darling wife
by Furipa
Summary: Reiko Takeda was never interested in dating what so ever. Her main concern was to get into college and doing what she loves the most. She would have never guessed she would ended up into a contest to be Itachi Uchiha's wife, one of the most powerful man alive. And he won't take no for an answer. *Itachi/OC* *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Chapter 1- How did I end up in this mess

**Hi guys, this time it's a Naruto story! All comments are apreciated, they make me see if you are interested in my stories and make me want to continue! Please enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my characters and the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- How did I end up in this mess?!**

A twenty year old woman yawned as she got out of bed. Very lazily, she reached the bathroom, on which she shared with her older brother and grandmother. Brushing her teeth, she cleaned her face and went off to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Ahh, do I smell pancakes?" A voice said behind her, she smiled and turned her head. "With or without syrup?" she asked as the older man smiled and reached next to her, opening the fridge's door, picking up a carton of milk. "With of course, I thought by now you knew." he said jokily, sitting down on the table. "Oh I know, I've just wanted to test you!" Reiko said, smiling brightly, handing him the pancakes. The man, who's name is Toshio - barely looked any older than 20, but was actually almost 30 - smiled and nodded, grabbing the plate and immediately eating it's contents. Reiko laughed as she picked a plate full of pancakes, and a glass of juice, placing both over a small wooden tray. "I'm going to take this to granny, okay?" Her brother nodded, watching trotting herself up the stairs, carefully holding the tray as not to let if fall.

Toshio opened the newspaper he had picked up from outside, reading the news. The town was in a frenzy, due to the famous contest the Uchiha Corporations was holding. The eldest son was of age, and it seemed his father was trying to find him a suitable wife. Toshio was somewhat happy his little sister did not partake in the frenzy (which was very much evident because of the inumerous women who lined up, full of layers of make up and very reviling clothes), he was getting fed up of seeing women flock themselves up to a man, who never even lifted a finger to gain a living. The last thing he needed was some man picking his darling sister like some piece of meat. Closing the newspaper, he finished his breakfast, and walked to his room to get ready for work.

Reiko placed the tray beside her grandmother's bed. She smiled as she gently shook her. "Good morning Grandma. I brought you breakfast.". The elderly woman opened her eyes, slowly, and smiled at her granddaughter. "Oh thank you deary…I feel ever so weak to have gotten out of bed…" she said meekly. Reiko nodded, grabbing the plate and fork. "Where's your brother?" the woman asked. "He's eating breakfast too. Don't worry, he won't be late." Reiko added.

Her brother worked on a well known café, as a waiter so his first ship was in an hour. Reiko, on the other hand, had stayed behind on her studies to help around the house, since they didn't have enough money to send her to a good art university. Her dream was to get into Graphic Design, her room filled with her works, on which she admired and was proud of. Toshio, on the other hand, worked his hard to support them ever since their parents died on a car crash, trying to give his best for a good condition to live. But now their grandmother was sick, and they had no money to buy the meeds she needed, which were very expensive.

"I'm leaving now!" her brother's voice echoed from the stairs. "Okay, have a good day at work!" Reiko yelled, smiling, still feeding her feeble grandmother. She heard the door shut, and finished up feeding the old woman. "Thank you deary…would you be so kind of turning on the tv?" she asked and Reiko nodded, getting up and turning the tv on. "What do you want to watch today?" she asked her, and the woman looked up with a wondering look. "Hmm…I'm in the mood for a animal documentary today." she said smiling, and Reiko picked the remote and put on the animal channel, a sloth documentary on. "Oh my, that animal looks exactly like you Grandma!" Reiko said jokingly. "Ha ha, very funny my child. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?" the woman asked, making a fake pout. "I know I know, I'm just joking Grandma." she gave the woman a kiss on the forehead and picked the tray up, walking out and down the stairs, ready to eat her own patch of pancakes.

* * *

Reiko began her day with daily chores. She started by sweeping the house, and next, cleaning the floor with the mop. She loved the feel of a fresh house, so she usually puts chocolate scented incense around the house. That usually put her spirits up. Next on her list was washing the clothes. She picked up a large basket full of clothes and washed them, hanging them on a indoor drying rack. Next, was dusting the shelves and appliances. Reiko looked at the clock on the wall. Almost lunch. She should head up to the kitchen to start lunch.

She thought of making some ramen, which her grandmother loved. She started the food up, wearing a headscarf to hold her black with gold highlights back. Chopping the vegetables up, she hummed a tune as she stuffed the veggies and pastry in a big pot, adding the important sauce that added flavor, once mixed with everything. She waited, watching the news meanwhile.

"**_We're gather here at the gates of the Uchiha Corporations main building, a large line of women waiting to be selected for the contest, on which we remind, to be the wife of the eldest son of the owner of the company, Itachi Uchiha._**" Reiko heard the news reporter say, as a group of women pushed him aside, concentrating themselves in front of the gate, screaming phrases like "Itachi I love you!" or "Itachi pick me!". Reiko rolled her eyes, turning the tv off. '_What a bunch of dolls._' she criticized in her mind, gathering her attention to the food, that was about done.

"Grandma! I'm coming in with breakfast!" she yelled, with a tray on her hand, coming in the bedroom. "Oh, is it lunch already?" the old woman asked, looking up from her knitting. Reiko nodded and placed the tray next to her. "I made your favorite." she said and the woman clapped happily. "Oh goody goody!" she said, as Reiko picked the bowl with the ramen and began feeding her again. Once she was done, she toke the tray to the kitchen and ate her own lunch. For a hour or two, she had some free time and she used it to paint on a small sketchbook she had with her always. After her break, she toke a look at the fridge and noticed it was almost empty. "I guess it's a trip to the supermarket." She went up to her bedroom and opened her closet. She grabbed a wool knitted beige sweater (present from her grandmother), a pair of blue jeans and black boots, and a warm brown jacket that came with both a brown scarf and beanie. She walked to her grandmothers room, opening the door. "Grandma, I'm going to the store to get some groceries, okay? I won't be long." The woman looked at her and nodded. "Okay sweetie, I'll be waiting." Reiko nodded and closed the door, and walked down the stairs and she was out of the house.

Reiko hummed a tune as she walked the cold path to the supermarket. She passed a few women, who looked like they were dressed for the contest, ooing and aahing, with blushes on their makeup covered faces. "Oh my god, I hope he picks me!" One of the girls said. "He's so dreamy!" another one said. Reiko rolled her eyes, she stood correct on her assumption. She finally reached the supermarket, and was surprised to find it quite empty. 'Wow, people are really taking this contest seriously.' she though, grabbing a basket and entering inside the market. Picking up the essentials, she quickly walked to the counter to pay for her stuff. "What a busy day huh?" she said, making conversation with the lady in the counter. "Indeed deary. Never in my life have I ever seen my shop so empty." the woman complained, clicking the prices on the cash register. Reiko nodded as she put her stuff on a bag.

She paid the groceries, and walked out the shop. Then suddenly, she felt the ground tremble slightly. "What is this, a earthquake?" she wondered, and then out of nowhere, she saw a group of women running in her direction. Yelling out in fear, she ran into some bushes, as she watched the herd of females run past her, yelling like crazy. She blinked, coming out of the bushes, watching them disappear around the corner. "W-What in the world?!" she said, and sat down on a bench, next to a man. "Crazy day huh?" the man said suddenly. Reiko looked at him, nodding slightly. "Yeah…All because of some stupid contest." she said. The man nodded, his face covered by the scarf and hat he wore. "So…I take you're not too fond about it?" he asked again. "Yeah, I don't really get the idea of marrying someone I barely met. Most of these girls are just in for the money." The man watched her with her sharp eyes.

"True. Most of them don't look like they really care about the guy." Reiko sighed, placing the grocery bag on her lap. "I guess that's what you get when you're rich…I also don't like the idea of women lining up like they are some piece of meat. It makes them look superficial and stereotyped ." The man could not agree more. "So…what's your name?" She suddenly asked. This toke him a bit by surprised. "Oh huh…My name is Kouta…" Reiko smiled and pushed her gloved hand to him. "My name's Reiko, it's nice to meet you Kouta." The man slowly grabbed her hand and shook it, watching her from under his hat. "Likeways." What an interesting girl he had met.

"So what are you doing out here in the cold Kouta?" he looked at her with a puzzled look. "Well…I was just thinking really. I was getting sick of staying indoors, and wanted to be away from my family." Reiko nodded. "What to talk about it? I'm a good listener." she said with a smile. The man was lucky he was wearing the scarf over his face, because he felt his cheeks burning up. She was definatly cute. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Reiko held the bag closer to her as she adjusted herself into a comfortable position - the best she could under that cold weather -, and the man, Kouta, began to explain to her his worries. Reiko listened attentively as he explained that he was being pressured by his parents to run the family business after his twenty first birthday, and that the was having a hard time finding a girlfriend. He noticed that she not once toke her eyes off of him, indicating she was really listening to what he had to say. "You really like doing this, don't you?" he asked. Reiko laughed. "Well, I like to be nice. Doesn't that saying go that if you treat others the way they deserve, you are treated equally as well?" Kouta nodded. "Again, true. Well, I've talked a bit about myself. I think I deserve to know at least a bit about you." Reiko smiled. "I guess it's only fair." The man stared at her, indicating she could start.

"I'm 20 years old and I currently live with my grandmother and older brother. I want to go to college but we don't have enough money for that. I want to study Graphic Design and be able to help my brother to pay for everything. My grandmother is ill and we don't even have enough money to buy her meds…But we manage. I have hope that we can get through all of this, and that she can get better. She's a very strong woman. And she says I remind her of my mother…A dreamer with a big heart." Kouta looked away. "Where are your parents in all of this?" he asked. Reiko looked down. "They passed away when I was still young. My brother as been taking care of us ever since." he looked back at her with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that…I should not have asked." Reiko looked at him and smiled. "It's okay, at least they are in a better place now. We're happy none the less." The man stared at her with admiration. Life had been very harsh on her, and yet she still managed to smile brightly. She was a very strong woman indeed.

"I hope I said what you wanted to hear." Kouta nodded, chuckling. "Yes you did, and I admire you for what you said. Your boyfriend must be a very lucky fella." Reiko's cheeks started to heat up as she looked down at her lap. "I-I actually don't have a boyfriend…" he looked at her with wide eyes. "You're joking right? A girl as sweet as you surely has a boyfriend." Reiko blush deepen, and she shook her head once more. "Sorry…But I don't. I actually never had any interest in dating before. I have my own family to worry about, and I'm happy the way I am…" she said with a smile, her blush still visible on her cheeks. The man chuckled.

"I see…But still, I feel quite sad that a girl like you can't have time to enjoy her own life. Always taking care of others, and little no time for yourself." Reiko shook her head. "I'm fine really. I don't mind. I love my family, and I love taking care of them. I wouldn't trade my life for anything else." Kouta watched her, getting more and more immersed into her loving personality. Out of nowhere, a small girl come out, crying. Reiko and Kouta blinked and watched the little girl cry. Reiko got up and placed her bag on the bench and walked up to the girl. "Hey, what's the matter little girl?" she asked her, kneeing down to her level. "E-Emi was looking at the toy's shop, at the toys, a-and when Emi looked back, mommy was nowhere!" the poor girl shuttered. Kouta came up from behind them. "What's wrong?" he asked. "She lost her mom. She was looking at the toy shop's window and when she looked back to look for her, she was gone." Kouta nodded and kneeled down. "Do you know what your mommy looks like? We can help you find her." he said. The small girl nodded. "E-Emi knows…She's tall, with long brown hair, and green eyes…She's wearing a green coat…" she said, between hiccups.

Reiko nodded, smiling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small chocolate bar. "Here, you can have this. You need this more than I do. Now let's go find your mommy." the girl started to smile, and grabbed the chocolate bar from her hand gently. Reiko picked her other hand up, after picking up her bag, and started walking with her, Kouta right behind from them. For awhile, they walked the street looking for the woman. When they reached the park, they saw a woman looking around franticly. When she turned, she saw them and smiled, tears swelling up in their eyes. "Emi!" she yelled and ran towards them, and Emi let go of Reiko's hand and started to run to her as well. "MOMMY!" she yelled, and they watched as them hug each other, crying with joy.

The woman walked up to them, holding the girl in her arms. "How can I ever thank you? I thought she was behind me, and when I turned to look at her, she was gone. I panicked and started to look for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. How can I repay you?" she asked. Reiko shook her head. "It was nothing. I'm just happy that we managed to find you. Now, don't you do that again little girl, you gave your mommy quite a fright!" Reiko joked. Emi laughed and nodded. "Emi promises she will never do that again!" Reiko smiled more and watched with Kouta as the two walked away.

"Well, what an interesting day this as been." Reiko said. Kouta nodded. "Indeed…" he said and turned towards her. Reiko looked up at him. "What's wrong Kouta?" she asked. "Actually my name is not Kouta." he said. Reiko blinked. "What are you talking about Kouta?" she asked again, and watched as he slowly toke off his scarf and hat. She blushed at his handsome features. He had long black hair, tied in a knot, and he had red like blood colored eyes. "W-What's going on?" Reiko asked, taking a small step back. "It would seem that I found my lucky girl." He said, a handsomely devilish grin appearing on his lips. Somewhere in Reiko's mind, something tilted, making her process who he actually was. Her eyes widened, the color of her face draining itself.

"Y-You're him?! **THE** Itachi Uchiha?!" she yelled and he nodded. "The one and only." he said simply. "B-But I-I I…! I'm not even in the damn contest!" she yelled. "That was one of the main reasons why I chose you." Reiko blushed a tiny bit, but she continued to take steps back. "The other reasons were that I find you interesting. You are unlike other women, who throw themselves at any opportunity to snatch them a rich husband. You are honest and humble, and very good with chldren. And you're cute as a button. You, Reiko, are the one I choose to be my bride." Itachi said, smiling and opening his arms, as if expecting her to run into them. "Come with me, and I'll make sure you'll never have to worry about anything again…"

Reiko stared at him like he was crazy. "I-I…" she stuttered. She watched as he came closer to her. She felt as if she was a deer caught in the highlights. "I'll help you get to college, and you'll live a happy life. I'd even give you the world in a silver platter if you so wished…All you have to do is say yes." Itachi continued. Reiko looked down, in thought. "I-I…Look, I appreciate what you are doing but…I'm sorry, I can't." Itachi froze. Someone was actually rejecting him?

"I don't want to be treated like a piece of meat. And I barely know you. I never even knew you existed until a few weeks ago when the contest began." she said, truthfully. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to pick someone else." she finished, and was about to turn around, when his hand grabbed her arm and turned her towards him again. "You'll get to know me. There is no one else that I find as remotely as charming as you." he pleaded. Reiko tried to pull her wrist back to her again. "L-Look I'm sorry but I'm not interested, now leave me alone!" she managed to pull her arm back. Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only woman he found out to be perfect for him, didn't want anything to do with him, **HIM**, one of the most desirable man on the planet!

"Reiko, be reasonable! I can end all your troubles! It is obvious we were meant to find each other!" he pleaded again. "No! How many times do I have to say no!? I don't want to get to know you, I'm fine the way I am! Now please leave me alone and find another girl to be your wife!" Could she not understand that there was no woman that could compare to her? Itachi tried to grab her wrist again, and Reiko moved away from him. "Reiko…There is no other woman I want…I want you. You're perfect. I can't except a no for an answer." Reiko started to frown. Even her frown was cute.

"And a no is what you'll keep receiving. No. Now leave me alone." She shuddered when she looked at him in his eyes. He had a mix of anger and dark desire on them, and it scared her. She didn't know what he would do if she let him catch her. "Reiko…" he called her. He loved the way he said her name, it felt so right said by him. And he will certainly keep it that way. He would make sure no other man would even come near her if he has to. "Come with me please…I won't ask again…" he said, taking a step forward, ready to grab her again.

"N-No, stay back, I mean it!" she said, starting to tremble, and not because of the cold. "Reiko…" his voice was low and menacing. Suddenly, they heard a yell from the distance. They looked ahead of them, and watched as a large group of women were running their way. "IT'S ITACHI-SAMA!" one of the girls yelled. All sorts of women yelled, obviously trying to reach to Itachi first. Reiko toke the opportunity to run away while he was distracted. Itachi looked behind, and yelled, running after her. "REIKO, COME BACK HERE!" but she didn't dare to stop. She ran as fast as she could, but she didn't want him to know where she lived. Thinking quickly, she found an alley and hid in it, watching him run past it, his group of fans right on his tail. Reiko sighed in relief and slowly poked out her head to see if the coast was clear. Making sure she was alone, she walked out, and continued running to her home.

Once she reached her front door, she looked around, making sure if he had not followed her secretly. She opened her door quickly and walked in, closing the door in a hurry. Panting, she slid down to the ground, the grocery bag falling to her side. She was lucky. She was indeed lucky she managed to escape from him. He was nuts, and she couldn't know what he would do if he did manage to catch her. She sighed as she got up, picking the bag. "Reiko, where were you? I was worried sick!" she heard her brother's voice. She looked up and watched as he came down the stairs towards her. "I-I…Sorry, I got distracted." she quickly apologized. Toshio sighed. "I was watching the news, and there was a big commotion near the children's park. I got worried and I was about to look for you…" Reiko forced a smile. "I'm fine really. I went out to get groceries, seeing that the fridge was almost empty. Then I just got distracted and went for a walk. I didn't mean to scare you." Toshio hugged her and grabbed the bag. "Ohh, did you get something for me?" he asked and Reiko laughed. "Maybe, why don't you find out and help me set up everything?" Toshio laughed and nodded, taking both the bag and Reiko inside the kitchen.

Reiko smiled, but her mind was somewhere else. She was worried. What was going to happen to her? Would he go after her? Or he find another girl to fill her shoes? One that was willing to be with him. She couldn't be the only one he liked. There were more girls that were probably better than her. There must be. Surely he'd forget all about her. He was rich, he would busy himself with something far more important than her. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Itachi growled as he entered his room. He slammed the door and laid down on his bed. If it weren't for those stupid women, she wouldn't been able to run away from him. After all those stupid interviews he did, just for his parents sake, the one he conducted while he was in disguise, managed to work. But his perfect girl was lost. All because she didn't want to accept. He looked at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head. He had finally found a woman that perfectly fit his tastes. He had his plenty share of women when he was younger, but since he was rich, none of them actually cared for him. Only his money. And now he found one that she could actually like him for himself, and look past the money. But she refused.

She didn't want anything to do with him. Despite his admiration of her strong personality, she couldn't refuse. She would be his wife, wether she wanted to or not. She'd grow to love him, she just needed time. Yes, she just needed time to get to know him, and when she did, she'd accept. She was perfect for him, as if she was made entirely for him, his soulmate. He needed to find her. He couldn't let his parents tell him whom he should live his life with. He found a girl. All he needed was to find her. And he knew who exactly to talk to.

He got out of his bed and grabbed his cellphone. He dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear, waiting. "Hello?" a voice said from the other side. "Kisame? Remember that favor you owe me?" Itachi said, smirking. "Yeah, what about it?" Itachi walked to the window, staring towards the city. "I'll be needing your services. I need you to find and follow someone for me…" he heard a irritated sigh for the other side. "Who is it?" the man named Kisame asked. "It's a woman named Reiko, she has black hair with gold highlights, brown eyes and medium height…She lives somewhere around here, and I need you to find where she lives, and follow her for awhile and gather as much information as you can…Got it?" he heard no confirmation from the other side, but then Kisame's voice was heard again. "Is she some prostitute you got involved with, and now you need me to take her out?" Itachi rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friend was not the brightest as he thought he was. "No. She is nothing like that…But will you do this or not?"

Itachi heard a groan. "Fine…I'll see what I can do." and with that, the call was ended. Itachi placed his phone on his desk, and looked at the window, his forehead against the glass. "Reiko…I'll find you. You can't hide forever. But lucky for you…I'm a patient man…very patient…"

* * *

**Oooohooo! First chapter is done! I hope you guys liked this! I know I am enjoying it! All comments are appreciated! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2- I think I'm being followed

**Thank you for the reviews guys, you deserve yet another chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters I've created and the plot line!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- I think I'm being followed**

Reiko couldn't sleep. She had nightmares all night long, of figures following her, which made her twist and turn on her bed. When morning came, her eyes had dark circles under them. She groaned a bit as she got up, and went straight to the bathroom to wash her face, trying to keep her eyes opened.

A knock came to her door, and her brother's head popped out. "Hey sleepy head, you awake yet?" he asked, recieving a groan from inside the bathroom. Reiko then came out, brushing her hair, her brother watched her with wide eyes. "What happened? Didn't you sleep well?" Reiko shook her head. "No…I had nightmares..." she said, grabbing her clothes for the day. Toshio sighed, walking in. "Hey...I can take the day off, they won't mind...I can take care of grandma today and you can go to that museum you wanted to go for awhile." Reiko smiled tiredly and nodded. "Thanks..." and hugged him tightly. Toshio hugged her back, smiling.

"Now run along to get breakfast okay? I made toast." Reiko nodded and walked down, and entering the kitchen. Toshio would never know how happy he had made her. Reiko did not tell him what really happened yesterday, nor did she want to worry him. They watched the news and the reporters said that there was still no confirmation on whether a girl was selected. This made Reiko calm, she hoped that by now Itachi would have let her go, and the search was still on.

Eating her breakfast, she grabbed her bag and walked out, head set to have some fun for the day. The art museum would only open at 12:30pm, and looking at her watch, wich marked 10:59am, she thought '_Maybe I can go to the library to get some more more books...and then stop by the shop to get some more art material...'_ with her head set, she walked herself to the library.

On her way, Reiko had the slight feeling that someone was watching her. Looking around at the people who walked on the street beside her, she tried to dismiss the paranoid feeling, stating it was just her mind playing tricks. She glanced behind and saw a man, who suspiciously looked like he was following her. But she dismissed it, saying to herself, she was just imagining it all, that the man probably was just walking the way she was.

She walked inside the library, and directed herself to the Art section. Picking up a book about Leonardo Da Vinci - one of her favorite Renaissance artists - and a book on Design, which both would prove to be of great use to her. Checking the books out, she went to the store, and gathered her list for the materials she needed. Reiko smiled as she walked out the store.

Again, the sensation of being watched swept over her. '_What's going on with me? There's nothing to be scared off..._' she reassured herself. She looked at her watch, now reading 12:20, she decided it was time to go to the museum.

Making time until the opening, she sat down on a bench, reading one of her books. Noticing movement from the corner of her eye, Reiko watched as a tall man sat down beside her on the bench. Taking a quick look at him, she noticed it was the same man she saw earlier, and now she finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a large jacket, like one of those old tv detective movies, with a black shirt and jeans underneath, with some brown leather shoes. He had a upwards spiky blue hairdo, and Reiko considered him quite ugly, with beady eyes and large mouth. Dismissing the man, she continued reading. But after a couple of minutes, she looked at him again, and saw that he was in fact, watching her. Reiko averted her eyes back to her book, but his stare was getting uncomfortable. Having enough, she closed her book and got up, walking to the entrance of the museum.

Looking back really quick, she noticed the man had followed her! She quickly got inside and ran in between the sea of people that got inside as well. She looked back again to see if the man was still following her, and smiled victorious when he looked around for her, having lost her in between the crowd. She walked as far as she could in the museum, trying to not be seen by him. 'Why is he following me? Is he some kind of pervert?!' she thought to herself, as she looked around to see if he was there, happy to see he wasn't. Making sure he was not around, she could finally appreciate the works of art. She loved looking at paintings from the Renaissance era. She simply felt so amazed about their techniques and inspirations and amazing details, and most of her favorite artists were from that century. Raphael, Miguel Angelo, Leonardo, Donatello…Ahh, she loved the Renaissance. Watching the paintings, she didn't notice the man was still following her, trying not let himself get caught by her again.

Once she had visited and examined every painting in the museum, she headed out, completely forgetting that she was still being followed. Once out, she began humming, feeling extremely happy, that she decided to head out to get something to eat. She walked to the mall, stopping on her way over a shop, watching her favorite jewelry on the window. "Oh how I would love to have those earrings…" she said to herself, looking at a set of small pair of ruby earrings. She wished she had more money to buy them, but they were very expensive. She sighed as she walked away from the window and headed towards the food court.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" she asked the boy who was attending in the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. "Yo Reiko-chan, what can I give you today?" he asked with his trademark smile. "Oh I don't know, why don't you surprise me this time?" she said, smiling. "Hey, if I do, will you go out with me?" he asked, with a sheepish grin on. Reiko rolled her eyes, smirking. "I've told you many times Naruto, I'm too old for you, you're just 16…You should be around girls your own age." Naruto pouted as he placed his arms on the counter, holding his face. "I've tried, but they are all mad, believe it." Reiko laughed softly as he went into the back of the counter and began to fix her her lunch.

After a couple of minutes, he came back with a bowl of ramen, filled with chicken and pasta and her favorite veggies. Reiko's eyes widen, and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh Naruto, you're simply amazing! I'll give you the tip of your life!" she said and Naruto laughed. "Nah, this one's on me okay? But the next time, I'll definitely take you out!" he said as he disappeared again. Reiko laughed, shaking her head. "Oh that boy will never learn…" and started to dig in on her meal.

Once with her belly was full, she said her good-byes to her friend and walked out. Still feeling quite happy, she said to herself, she deserved a small present. She walked to her favorite clothes shop and began looking at a shirt she had been eyeing for quite awhile. She pulled out a red shirt, with a text saying: "Don't mind me, I'm an Artist" in black letters. She walked to the cash register and payed for her shirt. Happy about her purchase, she finally left the mall around 15:23pm.

As she walked out, she spotted on the corner of her eye, the man still following her. She gasped to herself, and tried to remain calm. 'He's still following me?! What am I going to do?' she thought franticly. "Reiko!" a female voice shouted from afar. Looking to her side, she saw her neighbor, Shizune. "O-Oh, hey Shizune-san, how are you?" Shizune laughed and pated her on the shoulder. "Oh Reiko-chan, you know very well you don't need to call me "Shizune-san"! I've told you that many times!" Reiko sweatdropped and smiled. "S-Sorry about that, force of habit…Hum…Shizune…Could you do me a favor?" she asked. Shizune blinked but smiled. "Sure, what is it?" Reiko came closer and whispered in her ear. "The guy behind me is following me…Can I go to your house? I don't want him to know where I live…" Shizune gasped a bit and looked around, and spotted the guy, leaning against a light post, trying to look normal.

Looking back at her, she smiled. "Sure you can count on me! Let's go!" she said as she grabbed her arm and dragged her back to her home. Hopefully the guy would finally leave her be, knowing she was not alone. They arrived to Shizune's home, which was right next to hers. Opening the door, she let Reiko come inside, and gave one last look outside, making sure if the man was still following her, and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Phiu, that was close…" Reiko said, sitting down on the couch. "Why was he following you?" Reiko shrugged. "Beats me. He must be one of those perverts, that stalk women." Shizune toke her coat off and frowned. "You shouldn't talk like that, what if he did something to you? You should have called me!" Reiko rolled her eyes. Shizune was a very sweet and caring woman, but she acted a bit too much like a overly protective mother. "Look, I always stayed on places that were full of people. He didn't have a chance." Shizune rolled her eyes. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I still get worried ya know." Reiko nodded, sighing. "Still, thanks for helping me out." Shizune smiled and nodded. "No problem, being a police woman has it's perks. If the guy ever came close, I'd give him the beating of his life. Want something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Reiko said, smiling. "A glass of water it is!" and she disappeared into the kitchen. In a minute, she came back with two glasses and sat beside her. "So, how's things back at your place? How is your brother?" Shizune asked, blushing a tiny bit. Reiko knew that Shizune had a crush on her brother ever since they had moved to the house next to hers. "He's still single, if that's what you're worried about." Reiko said with a smirk. Shizune blushed more and fake pouted. "Ha ha…Very funny, you know, someday you'll be calling me "Sister-in-law Shizune"!" she joked and laughed. "Hah! You wish!" both laughed more, and continued to chat through the rest of the afternoon. Looking at the time, Reiko got up. "I better get home, or my bro will flip. Thanks for everything Shizune, I'll see you around sometime!" Reiko said, smiling and grabbing her stuff. "Sure, anytime!" Shizune said, opening the door for her. "Oh wait, let me check if he's still around." she quickly said, looking around to spot anything out of the ordinary. After signaling her the coast was clear, she waved her good bye and stayed by the door, to make sure she went inside with no problems.

The man watched Shizune go back inside, and then came out of the corner he was hiding in. He pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number already in speed dial. "Yes, what did you found Kisame?" Itachi's voice said from the other side of the line. "I think you're going to love to hear about what I'm about to tell you…" Kisame said with a grin.

"Finally you're home, what toke you so long?" Toshio asked, sitting down on the couch. "Oh, I just stopped by Shizune's house on the way. I miss talking to her." Reiko quickly lied. "Shizune-san? Oh…In that case it's okay…" he said, looking away, with Reiko spotting the tiny blush around his face. She smirked. "You know, maybe you two should go out on a date, I know you two like each other." Toshio looked back at her, his blush growing more. "D-Don't be stupid, she's way over my league!" getting up, he quickly tried to flee to his room. But that didn't stop his sister from following him. "No she isn't! She likes you too! Come ooooon! You two are perfect for each other!" she nagged and Toshio groaned. "No! I'm sure she'll say no!" and tried to shut the door at her face. But she stopped it before it closed. "No, I won't give up until you say yes!" she yelled as she came inside, and started to jump on his bed and yelling, on which he had laid down, covering his head with a pillow.

"AAAAAARGH! If I do it, will you STOP jumping on my bed!?" Reiko smiled and nodded, jumping down from the bed. Toshio sighed, but suddenly grabbed her, giving her a noogie on the head. Reiko laughed as she squirmed to get out, tickling him as she did. Toshio laughed and let her go. "That's for nagging me and jumping on my bed ya little devil." Reiko shot him her tongue playfully as she ran away, Toshio running after her, laughing. "I'll get you for that!"

* * *

"So what did you fin out?" Itachi asked, sitting on his chair by his expensive desk. "Well, I found out she likes art…Especially all that Renaissance crap…That her favorite color is red and that she's been eyeing some ruby earrings on the mall…Figures…She's a sneaky one she is, I managed to lose her two times. She figured out that I was following her, so she thought she could fool me by going to her neighbors house. I did a small check on her, she's a police woman…I was afraid she'd spot me as well. But everything went according to plan." Itachi smiled, leaning back on his chair. "So…Where does she live?" Kisame chuckled. "What, no "thanks for helping me"? Wow, how considerate of you." Itachi rolled his eyes. "I will not repeat myself Kisame…" Kisame continued.

"She lives on Cherry Blossom Avenue, Apartment 4, door number 8. I hope that helps you with anything." Itachi smirked. "Yes it does Kisame…Yes it does…Expect your payment tomorrow morning." and ended the call. Getting up, he walked to the window. "I've told you I'd find you you sneaky weasel you…" and walked out of his room.

* * *

Reiko was reading by dinner time. She had convinced her brother to call Shizune out for a date, and of course, she knew she would say yes. Now she was just making time, when she heard her brother walking down the stairs. "How do I look?" he asked, with a nervous smile. Reiko smiled, examining him. He had on a black leather jacket on, with a dark green t-shirt underneath. He had dark blue jeans on, with some sneakers on. "I'm sure she'll love it, Toshio…Mom and Dad would be proud." Toshio smiled, and hugged her tight. "Thanks sis…" then the doorbell rang. Reiko smiled and walked to the door, opening it, reveling Shizune. She was wearing a dark blue jacket, with a pink top under. She had light blue jeans on, and had blue sandals on. Her hair was neatly brushed and she had some light makeup on.

"W-Wow Shizune you look…Wow…" Toshio stopped at mid phrase, blushing and absorbed by her beauty. "I'll take that as a compliment…" Shizune said, laughing softly. Reiko smiled as she then shouted. "Wait! We need to remember this day! Don't leave, I'll be right back!" and ran up the stairs. Toshio and Shizune blinked, looking at each other and then blushing shyly. Reiko came back down, holding a camera. "This is definitely going to our album! Toshio's first date!" Toshio blushed embarrassedly. "Reiko! Just take the damn photo!" he yelled and Shizune laughed. "It's okay Toshio, I'm happy that I could be your first." Toshio blushed more and smiled nervously. Reiko smiled sneakily and toke the photo. Looking at the small screen, she saw the picture. They looked so happy. "Well off you go you love birds, don't come home early!" she said, pushing them outside. Toshio and Shizune laughed as she wrapped a arm around his and both walked down the street, intended to have some fun.

Reiko smiled, closing the door. She walked back to the living room, sitting back on the couch to resume her reading. After a few minutes, she heard the door getting knocked. "Hum?" she got up. '_Toshio probably forgot his wallet…_' she thought as she laughed quietly to herself, and opened the door.

The color of her face drained right there at the spot. "Hello Reiko…You know, it wasn't very nice to run away like that…" Standing on the door way was Itachi, his coat over his shoulder, with arms crossed. "W-What are you doing here?!" Reiko demanded, taking a step backwards. "Coming to get you of course. Now come Reiko, my chauffeur is waiting." Itachi grabbed her arm and started to drag her out. Reiko screamed, and managed to step on his foot, making him let her go. Reiko stepped back inside, frowning at him. "I thought I had made it very clear that I did not want to be apart of any of this! Leave me alone! I won't go anywhere with you not even if my life depended on it! Now go home!" she yelled and tried to slam the door at his face, but Itachi managed to stop it in time.

"I won't leave without you Reiko, even if it means that I have to drag you out. Now come here." Itachi ordered and Reiko shook her head, backing away from him. "Then so be it." Itachi started to walk to her, and Reiko ran inside the kitchen. Itachi followed her but stopped at the door, watching her hold up a big knife. "Now Reiko…Let's not get nasty…I only want you to come with me, that's not asking much…" she could feel her hand shaking as she held on tight to the knife. "D-Don't come any closer!" she threatened, even tho not very convincingly. Itachi walked slowly to her, and surprisingly quick, he ripped the knife from her hands. Reiko yelled in fright, and ran to the other side of the room, trying to make a successful run upstairs. Itachi blocked her path with his body and Reiko ran straight into him. "Why must you be so difficult Reiko?" he asked as he grabbed her hands. Reiko yelled more, and tried to push him away.

Itachi began to drag her to the front door, Reiko trying with all her might to not go along with him. Suddenly, a noise was heard. The sound of a melody rang through their ears, and Itachi looked down at his pants. Still holding onto Reiko's wrists, he pulled her into him, and placed his hand on her mouth, just in case she tried to scream while he talked to the phone. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. Reiko tried to pull his hand away but in avail. "Yes, what is it?" he spoke to the small device. Reiko watched as his face changed and he frowned, growling into the phone. "Fine! I'll be over there soon!" he then shut the phone's case and looked down at her. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave this for another time. Father as requested me to come see him urgently…" He then let go of Reiko's mouth, and before she could even move to run from his embrace, he kissed her deeply on the lips.

Reiko's eyes widen, and started to hit him on the chest in an attempt to show she still had some fight left in her. Itachi let her go to breathe, and smirked, watching as she cleaned her lips. "Y-You bastard! Leave my house before I call the cops!" Reiko threathed again and Itachi chuckled. "Okay…I'll leave, for now…" he said as he walked to the front door. Opening it, he looked at her one more time. "You were lucky tonight, sweet Reiko…Because sooner or later I'll will come to take you…and I will use any means to do so…" and with that said, he closed the door behind him. Reiko panted as she walked to the window and watch him disappear by the corner.

The gods were with her that night. But now she was more afraid than anything. If he was capable of doing what he was about to do, what else could he do? Reiko didn't want to think about it. She really did not want to think about. She then remember. 'Grandma!' she thought as she ran up the stairs and opened the door that lead to her grandma's room. She found it impressive she slept during all the screams and fighting. But she sighed in relief. Closing the door, she walked to her room. Falling over her bed and began to sob. She had to tell Toshio, before it was too late. Tomorrow she would tell him. She didn't want to ruin his night. She sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi slammed the door shut behind him, sitting on his father's desk. "What do you want father, I was very busy when you called." he demanded. His father had his back over to him, looking out the window. "I heard you have found someone." he simply said as Itachi tensed. How did his father figure it out? "Perhaps…People say all kinds of rumors." Itachi said in a attempt to not arise any suspicion. His father looked at him slowly. "So you are telling me you have not yet found a wife?" Itachi tensed more. He did not want to reveal Reiko's existence just yet. He wanted the right moment to appear before he did that. "Give me a bit of more time. Then you'll know." his father turned to him, a frown on his face. "I've warned you Itachi, if you did not find a wife in a week, you'll be extracted from my will and of any of the company's involvement." Itachi's father never changed as he looked at his father in the eyes.

"I'm very well aware of that father. But I still have two more days. Trust me, by then I'll have a wife." His father sat down on his armchair, and sighed. "Fine. You are dismissed." Itachi nodded and got up, walking out of his father's office. Turning the corner, he bumped into his younger brother Sasuke. "Oh it's you." Sasuke said as he frowned. Itachi looked at him emotionlessly. "Who else would it be?" and walked past him. Sasuke frowned and watched him walk away. "So, did you find her yet?" he asked him. Itachi stopped and looked at him. "What ever do you mean Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked. "Your phone was very easy to intercept you know. I heard your conversation with Kisame."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, say it already. I do not have time for childish games." Sasuke laughed. "I need more money." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Figures you'd ask me that. Fine, how much?" "One million yens." Itachi's eyes widen. "Why do you need that much money?" "I have my own reasons. I don't need to tell you anything. So if you want to buy my silence, you better give me that quantity by the week-end." Sasuke demanded and turned around, continuing his merry way. Itachi growled. "Arrogant brat." he muttered under his breath, walking the opposite way, to his chambers.

* * *

**Ooooooh, things are getting heated up! Hope you all liked this chapter! Stay tuned for more! R&R please! All comments are appreciated!**


End file.
